The present invention relates to a spent tube holder and, in particular, to holder that includes a wind up key that cooperates with a support bracket.
Collapsible tube storage containers for toothpaste and similar semi-solid materials for many years have been fabricated as soft metallic constructions. That is, a tubular storage section is fabricated and filled with particular contents. As the contents are used, the tube is progressively flattened and the spent tube is rolled upon itself.
The makeup of the tubing material typically is such that the spent tube does not unwind, once wound. A continual supply of the contained toothpaste or the like is thereby always available. By appropriately holding the wound end, movement of the stored materials is restricted to facilitate movement to this outlet port. Otherwise, the remaining materials, upon squeezing the tube, can migrate away from the outlet port, with consequent delays and aggravation in obtaining the stored material.
Although metallic tube structures permit a desirable feature of self-storage, they present the disadvantage of requiring separately printed labels and means for affixing the labels to the tubes. Attendant material and labor costs thus add to the overall container cost. Moreover with increasing public concerns for possible lead poisoning, industry has migrated to the use of various moldable, heat sealable polymers receptive to screen printing and other direct printing technologies.
Disadvantageously the latter tube materials lack shape retention properties do not facilitate self-storage. The aggravation of continually having to wind the spent tube upon itself, with each use, to eject the stored material has prompted Applicant to develop a separable mechanism for facilitating the winding and storage of spent polymer containers.
Applicant has accordingly developed a two-part keyed wind up mechanism. The invention not only stores the spent tube, but also pre-flattens the tube to secure complete removal of the stored contents. Although Applicant is aware of various singular slotted wind up key constructions which are formed from stamped metals or shaped wire stock, they do not provide for the present combinational construction and attendant advantages.